thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness/Superman Issue 1
The Darkness/Superman Issue 1 is the first issue of two part crossover comic between Top Cow and DC Comics. Synopsis Darkness falls over Metropolis! When Darkness-bearer Jackie Estacado looks to expand his family's crime operations into Metropolis, he runs into resistance from the local mob. Superman? He's not a problem. In fact, Jackie's counting on Superman's help in knocking off the existing goombas! This special co-published with DC Comics features the writing talents of Ron Marz (The Darkness, Green Lantern) and the artistic stylings of Tyler Kirkham (Strykeforce, The Gift), with a "jam" cover by Kirkham and Marc Silvestri! Characters * Superman * Jackie Estacado * Roberto Grasso, Jr. * Lois Lane * Perry White * Butcher Joyce * Jimmy Olsen * Metallo Plot Summary A Daily Planet paper inside a vending machine reads "MOB WAR?" as its title. A stranger rips the vending machine from the sidewalk and hurls it through the air. It crashes through a restaurant window interrupting a mob family meal. The stranger warns the family they are trespassing on another 'families' turf and should get out of Metropolis - Now. The mob draw weapons and open fire on the stranger... bulletproof. Enter Jackie Estacado, head of the visiting mob. He explains that they aren't leaving and that the stranger's boss, Grasso, should accept his offer to work for his family. Jackie Estacado is the Darkness and he uses his demonic powers against Grasso's messenger. The Darkness' evil gremlins shred the skin from the messengers' bones to reveal Metallo! Metallo warns that Estacado had his chance and now a war between them will begin before disappearing into the night. The next day the newsroom is buzzing with rumours of Grasso versus Estacado in Metropolis. Lois is given coverage of the story while Clark gets a mouthful from Perry over his lateness and is awarded a 'filler' story as punishment. Clark and Lois leave the meeting and head to a supply room for a tender moment. As usual Superman is needed and off he flies into the sky. Estacado and Butcher are sitting in a cafe watching as Superman arrives and stops two trains from colliding. Estacado explains that he made a mistake before trying to take over Gotham's crime network and had no plans to ever cross Gotham and Batman ever again - instead he wants to cement himself as the best by taking root in Superman's town. Estacado had issued a deadline to Grasso on his offer of employment and at Metropolis pier later that night the deadline had arrived. Naturally Lois and Jimmy are watching gobsmacked from the shadows. The discussion between the mobs turns nasty and hot lead is unleashed. Enter Superman! Superman reluctantly protects Grasso and then once gunfire has stopped tells Estacado to leave Metropolis. Estacado seems unperturbed asking why Superman would allow such villains like Grasso and his mob to take root in his city. He then offers Superman a deal - he'll offer a 'clean' self-contained mob where his deals would be contained to the criminal underworld and there would be no more gang wars and innocents harmed in the crossfire. All Superman would have to do is pretend the Estacado mob doesn't exist. Meanwhile Lois and Jimmy are blindsided by a shadowy figure. Estacado envelops himself in a demonic armor and his slimy gremlins becoming The Darkness. He begins attacking Superman when it becomes clear Superman wants him and his mob out. Superman manages to fend off The Darkness but as he gains the upper hand a green energy fills the air and Superman realises another attacker is present and he is suddenly too week to fight. Grasso's hired hand Metallo has arrived to turn the tide and he has Lois hostage! To be continued... Trivia * While Batman doesn't appear in the comic, he's mentioned by Jackie. Category:Comic Volumes Category:Comic Crossovers